


Tu Me Manqué

by ZoPalmLover



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoPalmLover/pseuds/ZoPalmLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4 years of mourning her dead fiancee Bo finds out that her father left her a club. Bo has to help Lauren save said club and discover the secrets hidden from her by her mother and father. Just something that came to me after I saw 4x07. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a long hard week. With all of the things going on with my mother and trying to get my new life together, I was just stressed to the max and needed a relaxing outlet.

I was riding around downtown, blowing off some steam from the argument with my mom when I spotted a new jazz bar. It wasn't anything fancy compared to the other bars I've seen on this end of town, but it was enough to catch my attention.

Now, aside from the occasional outing with a few coworkers or my best friend, I didn't really get out, I didn't see the point in it anymore. That's what mother was constantly telling me. That I needed to go out and stop worrying about work all of the time. That I needed to live a little before life passes me by. She wasn't completely wrong, being thirty and only having school and work to show for my life wasn't really that exciting. I wasn't always this monotonous person that I am now. Before my fiancée pasted I was very social and charismatic, but when I lost her it was like I lost the better half of myself. It wasn't something that I like to proudly admit but it was true. I had become a shell of my old self.

In the middle of my musing my cell starts to ring, "Dennis." I answer.

"Yo Bo, where you at? Yo moms is going cray over here."

I sigh and pull into a parking spot, "Don't worry Kenz, I just needed to get out."

She huffs, "I'm just worried about you BoBear."

"I know, I know." I rub my forehead in frustration. "Listen, I'm going to relax a little tonight. I'll be home later on. I just need some time to myself."

"I get it, I totes do." she says lowly. "You just be careful."

I chuckle, "Of course. See you later Kenz."

"Later." she says and hangs up the phone.

I was grateful to have a sister like Kenzi. Well technically she wasn't my actual sister, my mom just adopted her when I was in middle a school. She's a few years younger than me but when mother brought her home from the orphanage we clicked right away. We had been through a lot together and I wouldn't ask for anybody else to call my sister, but tonight I needed a break. A break from my mother, a break from Kenzi, and a break from life. I needed an escape and hopefully this jazz bar would help me with that.

There was something about jazz that always relaxed me. The smooth feeling it had going through your ears, coursing through your whole body as if it was your blood. I guess you could say I got my love for jazz from my father. He would always play vinyls of old jazz and blues music when I was growing up. He always said that no matter how you were feeling, if the jazz was right then your problems would melt away. For the most part he was right, but there are some problems that a cup of tea and a few jazz records could fix.

There's always something missing from me, well rather someone. My fiancée was the only woman I had ever seriously been with. Her name was Emily, she was, well she was my Em. She showed me adventure and a love like I couldn't even imagine. Our relationship wasn't always easy, but who's was? We had fights, we'd walk out on each other but we always found our way back. That was until she stormed out one night because she thought I was cheating, I can blame that little lie on her ex girlfriend. I wasn't of course and it hurt my heart that she thought so lowly of me. Words were said and she left. A hour later I got a call from the hospital that she got into a car accident with a drunk driver and was killed on impact. I carry that burden around with me everyday. I didn't get to tell her I was sorry or that I loved her and maybe if would've just let her talk to me and she had let me explain myself she wouldn't have left at all. She would be here with me. Loving me.

I shake the thoughts from my mind and make my way into the bar. I've been to every jazz bar there was Jersey so it was nice to have a change of scenery.

As soon as I walk in I'm enveloped by calmness that only a jazz bar could bring me. My muscles relax and a let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The place was beautiful. Lowly light, with two candles on every table. There was a stage at the front center with a light system above it and a bar close to the entrance. It was what I expected for a typical jazz bar. What I didn't expect was for the stage to rotate and reveal a beautiful blonde in a green corset with skin toned stockings held up by a black gaudier. She was exquisite.

I walk to the bar and order a whiskey and sip, "Ladies and gentleman, The Sax is proud to present the delectably sweet, Flora." the announcer says over the intercom and the crowd claps.

The woman looks up at scans over the coward with a sexy smirk, "Thank you ladies and gentleman for joining me this evening." she says in a French accent. From the looks of her she doesn't look French, and from the way her American accent laced through a few of her words, you could tell it was an act. A sexy act to say the least. "If you would let me, I would like to sing one of my favorite French songs. This is C'est Si Bon." the crowd cheers lightly, bringing a smile to her face.

She opens her mouth to sing and I am completely captivated.

C'est si bon,  
De partir n'importe où,  
Bras dessus bras dessous,  
En chantant des chansons,  
C'est si bon,  
De se dire des mots doux -  
De petit rien du tout -  
Mais qui en disent long.

She exits the stage while she sings to walk around the floor. Her smile never fades and she touches lightly and a few gentlemen's arms and hair. I'm glued to her as she seemingly glides across the floor, closer and closer to me.

En voyant notre mine ravie  
Les passants dans la rue, nous envient  
C'est si bon,  
De guetter dans ses yeux

The blonde looks at me and stops when she gets to me, my breath catches in my throat as she caresses my hair. I close my eyes and sigh as her fingers linger on my face. When I look up into her eyes I am left dumbfounded by how beautiful she actually was, and those eyes. God, I've never seen brown eyes so beautiful in my life. She pecks the side of my lips and takes her leave back to the stage, smirk firmly set in place. I instantly miss the contact, along with the sight of her beautiful brown eyes. Since Emily I've never entertained the thoughts I was entertaining for this strange blonde.

Un espoir merveilleux  
Qui donne le frisson

C'est si bon  
Ces petit's sensations  
ça vaut mieux qu'un million.  
C'est tell'ment, tell'ment bon

Voilà C'est bon  
Les passants dans la rue  
Bras dessus bras dessous  
En chantant des chansons  
Quel espoir merveilleux  
Uummm - C'est bon.

Je cherche un millionnaire  
Avec des grands "Cadillac car"  
"Mink coats" - Des bijoux  
Jusqu'au cou, tu sais?

C'est bon  
Cette petit' sensation  
Ou peut-être quelqu'un  
avec un petit yacht, no?

She smirks in a way that makes you think she knows something you don't as she makes her way back to the stage. If there was one word to describe her it was riveting. I can only tell a few words in what she is saying but all I knew was I didn't want her to stop. I never knew I would find French so attractive, but for her, my god she could talk for days with that accent and I wouldn't give a damn if anything else happened around me.

Aahhh C'est bon  
C'est bon, C'est bon  
Vous savez bien que j'attendrai  
quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apporter  
beaucoup de "loot."

Ce soir?, Demain?, La semaine prochain ?  
N'importe quand.  
Uummm - C'est bon - si bon  
Il sera très - crazy, no?  
Voilà, c'est tell'ment bon !

The blonde ends her song with a curtesy and exits the stage. But in my eyes she is still there, looking at me with that sexy smirk, singing only for me.

I was so lost in my fantasy that I didn't hear the bartender come up behind me and refill my drink,"She great isn't she?" the bartender asks with a small smile.

I turn around to face him in a haze, "Um, who is she?"

He smiles knowingly, "Well, her stage name is Flora but judging by her best friend her real name is Lauren."

Looking back were she once stood my hand traces were she had kissed me and I whisper to myself, "Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night I decided to go back to The Sax in hopes of seeing Lauren again. I'm not sure why this woman was affecting me in such a way but it was a slightly welcomed change.

"Bodacious, whatcha doin girl?" Kenzi asks and flops down on my bed.

I sigh an look over the three outfits I had laid out, "I'm not sure what to wear." I huff.

Kenzi chuckles, "Who ya gettin all dolled up for? You got a hot date or something?" she asks, opening a bag of chips.

Picking up the black dress that hugged my body in all the right places, I turn and examine it in the mirror. It stopped just above my knee and had a low cut front, just like I liked them, "Not a date Kenzi." I turn in every angle, the dress pressed up against me.

"Well, for this 'non-date'," she puts up her air quotations and picks up a dress, "I suggest you wear this one." She says and hands me the black cocktail dress with dark blue accents throughout it.

"Hmm, I don't know about that one Kenz." I sigh and really look at it. "It makes my hips look monster truck huge."

My sister laughs and stuffs a handful of chips in her mouth, "Listen BoBo, the only reason you think your hips look big is because you're crazy loco. This is the best dress you have in your closet." She wasn't entirely wrong, this was a lot like the one I had been testing in the mirror expect it was one sleeved.

I sigh again and run a hand through my hair and groan, "I hate being a girl."

"Just put the damn dress on so you can get out of here." she chuckles and makes her way to the door. "By the way your mom wants yo ass stop by her place."

I strip off my shirt and pants, "She can wait."

"She said it was important." I ignore her and continue to get dressed, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." she says in a high-pitched singing voice.

It'll all be alright, hopefully Lauren was performing again tonight. Even more so, hopefully she would notice me again. Maybe I could talk to her for a little bit, get to know her some. I was actually tired of not having anyone besides Kenzi and my mom to talk to. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved talking to Kenzi, she always seemed to know exactly what to say to help me through any situation I had gotten myself into. My mother was a completely different story, which is why I got into so many arguments with her. Still, I loved them both more than my own life. I was just starting to feel like I needed to start going forward again. It's been three years since Em and I knew she would probably kick my ass if she knew I was just sitting around working and coming home. Realizing that, I pull the dress on and head to bathroom to fix my hair and make up. I would start to love again if it killed me.

 

When I get to The Sax I am once again enveloped by calmness. There's a small jazz group performing Moon River, wow, I haven't heard this song in years. It was my favorite song. My dad would put the record  on and twirl me slowly around the living room. Mom always said that I should be sleeping because of school, but dad always said there wasn't a time when jazz couldn't be enjoyed. I miss him. He had such a wonderful look at life that I now admirer greatly.

 

"Hello again." the bartender says with a smile as I approach the bar.

 

I return the smile, "Hi."

 

He chuckles and places a glass on the countertop, "Whiskey?"

 

"Yes please."

 

While he fits my whiskey I mute all of my senses except my hearing, letting all of the memories of my father wash over me. It brings me a happy and sad feeling. 

 

"Two drifters, off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see." I sing along with the song as a single tear slides down my cheek. My god how I missed my father. That was another hole the was in my heart. My foundation to who I was today wasn't here anymore either, and that in itself was enough to make me cry.

 

"You okay?" the bartender asks when he notices my face.

 

I give him a sad smile and nod, "Just reminiscing that's all." I pick up the whiskey and sip it. "What's your name since I'll probably become a regular here?"

 

"Dyson." he says and holds out his hand for me to take it.

 

"Well Dyson, I'm Bo." I shake his hand once and turn back around to the stage.

 

"She getting ready in back." I hear a woman say but I keep my attention on the stage.

 

"Great, what song is she doing tonight?" Dyson asks her.

 

She huffs, "Sorry scruffy, you'll have to wait until showtime."

 

I turn to the stranger and smile, she was pretty. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a little taller than me. She seemed nice from the friendly banter she had going on with the bartender.

 

Her eyes settle on me as she scans around the room, "Who's the new chick? Haven't seen her around her before." she asks Dyson.

 

I turn around to face him with a shy smile, "Tamsin, this is Bo. Her first night here was yesterday and I guess she liked us so much she had to come back."

 

Tamsin nods, "So you saw the French act?" I look down at my glass and nod, "Well...how'd you like it?"

 

"I, um..." I stammer and chuckle nervously under her intense gaze.

 

"Well come on, spit it out woman."

 

"I loved it." I say with a smile. "I've always adored Eartha Kitt and hearing Flora sing it was lovely."

 

Tamsin looks at me skeptical and scoots over a few seats until she is sitting right next to me, "You a jazz girl?"

 

I nod with a proud smile, "Since before I was born. It was my dad's favorite."

 

She sips her beer, "Who's your dad?"

 

"Sam Dennis." 

 

Tamsin nearly spits out her beer, "No shit!" she says and slaps my arm. "Sam Fucking Dennis is your pops?!" I nod and she looks at Dyson with wide eyes. "Dude, your dad helped put this place together before he passed. I'm sorry about that by the way." she says the last part softly.

 

"Thank you. I remember him telling me about a new club but I didn't realize he meant this one." I chuckle and motion to my surroundings.

 

Tamsin gasps and looks from Dyson to me,"You know what this means right?"

 

I shake my head and look at Dyson, who is wearing the same confused face as me, "No I don't know."

 

"Dude! This means you're co-owner of this sweet ass joint!" she says and stands up from her stool. "Wait until Lauren hears!" and with that she takes off towards the stage.

 

"Um..." I look at Dyson in confusion, "What just happened?"

 

Dyson holds up his hands and starts to walk way, "You've got me."

 

This was weird. How come mom never told me about this? Did she even know about it? Maybe that's what she ended to talk to me about. I should probably call her.

 

Just as I pull out my phone the announcer comes on, "Ladies and Gentle welcome to The Sax. Tonight our lovely Flora will be singing one of our personal favorites, Le Ballet."

 

a t'arrive sans crier gare

Au milieu d'une heure incolore  
Un geste, une odeur, un regard  
Qui comme dchire ton dcor

Tout coup ce coeur qui t'avait presque oubli  
Se pointe ta porte et se remet cogner  
Attention, le ballet va commencer

 

The lights turn from a regular spotlight to red one. Just like last time the stage rotates and reveals her. Her blonde hair cascading down her left shoulder. She was dressed in a lace black dress, long sleeves and went down to her feet. I briefly wonder if ever time I see her my breathe was going to get stuck in my throat and my heart as going to pound so hard I thought it would implode right on the spot. I'm not sure where this woman came from all I knew is that I wanted to be wherever she was going.

 

Tu comprends pas trop c'qui t'arrive  
Tu crois d'abord une erreur  
Tu l'vites et lui te devine  
Entre le dsir et la peur

Tu t'entends lui dire des phrases sans aucun sens  
Qu'importe les mots n'ont plus la moindre importance  
Car le ballet a commenc

Il met ses plus beaux atouts et du miel sur sa voix  
Toi tu te fais velours et tes bijoux brillent sur toi  
Il te dit pomes et rves de lointains voyages  
Tu rponds Florence, peinture, impeccables images

 

I was so busy watching Lauren, or Flora, whoever she was, that I didn't see Tamsin slide back next to me. All that mattered right now was Lauren. 

 

Just like last night she exits the stage to walk around on the floor, except this time she locks eyes with me. "Oh god." I whisper to myself as I watch her stalk over to me, her hips moving sensually as she did. She was too perfect.

 

When she stops in front of me, still singing, she gives me the once over before sitting in my lap. I swallow and try to keep my breathing at a normal pace. What was she doing? Did Tamsin put her up to this? Was she doing it because she knew who I was now? I didn't even know who I was until a few minutes ago! This was all very confusing. 

 

Confusion and questions put aside I was enjoying the feeling of her body pressed to mine. She didn't stay focused on me too much during her song but used me as a seat. I was guessing she did this often?

 

Dames et cavaliers, avancez

Un coup d'oeil son dos, ses hanches, quand s'efface le galantin  
Un regard quand elle se penche et laisse deviner un sein  
Elle sait dej ses mains, les contours de sa bouche  
Le cambr de ses reins, qu'elle a not en douce

Car le ballet va s'animer

Il a su les codes et donn les bons mots de passe  
Encore un peu d'alcool et que tombent les cuirasses  
Livres les cls des corps enfin les peaux s'embrassent  
Et le temps s'arrte tant que dure la grce

Car le ballet, est bientt termin  
Et la vraie vie, va commencer  
Et oui la vraie vie

 

As the song ends she runs her fingers through my hair, still looking out at the crowd. "She's doing it on purpose." I think to myself and reach for my whiskey, which I quickly discovered Tamsin had drank. She just shrugs and nods towards Lauren who no longer has a spotlight or microphone in her hand. She just sits in my lap playing in my hair and studying my face. It was a look I was all to familiar with, Emily would give me that look on a daily basis and it always made me laugh, but right now I couldn't laugh. Hell, I could barely breath.

 

"What do you want with my club?" she asks harshly, though a smile was still plastered on her face.

 

I look at her dumbfounded, "Ex-excuse me?"

 

She scoffs and flips her hair over her shoulder, "Damn right excuse you. Who the hell do you think you are? Are you trying to take the club away from me? What are you doing here? Who the hell are you?" 

 

"Chill Lo." Tamsin says softly.

 

Lauren listens to her and takes a few deep breaths, "Well, who are and what are you doing here?"

 

I look from Lauren to Tamsin and back to Lauren, "Um, I'm sorry if I've cause any trouble but that wasn't my intention. I came here last night because I noticed a new Jazz club. I've been to every other jazz bar there is in Jersey, so when I saw a new one I decided to see what it was about." I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "This is the second time I've stepped foot in hear and the first I've heard anything about my father owning half of it." I stare into those brown eyes, that I would willing drown in, pleading for her to believe me for what seems like for hours.

 

"Sammy was your dad?" she finally asks, showing a genuine smile.

 

I nod, "He was."

 

"Lo, she's the co-owner now. You do know that right?"

 

Lauren stands up from my lap and holds out her hand to me, completely ignoring Tamsin's statement, "I am Lauren Lewis, or as the customers know me as, Flora. It's nice to meet you."

 

I smile widely and shake her hand. There's a certain warmth in her touch that I just can't place but when she pulls away I instantly miss the contact. "Well, I am Bo Dennis, or as my office know me, Wicked Witch of the Bo." I chuckle and so does she.

 

"Okay Bo, did Mary tell you about any of this? About your fathers business?" I shake my head. "Well, before we focus on co-ownership or anything like that I need you to talk to her. She can tell you more than I can." she says sadly.

 

"Lauren I'm not trying to take your club away from you." I laugh nervously.

 

Her eyes widen in shock, "You're not?"

 

I shake my head, "I just wondered in here looking to relax not to take it away from you. I have more than enough on my plate as it is. Like I said, I didn't even know this was here until last night."

 

Lauren's mood seems to lightly and she sighs heavily, "Thank goodness, I've been running this place for four years. I wasn't going to give it up without a fight." 

 

"From the way you hold yourself I would expect nothing less." I say with a smile and I get lost in her eyes again. I felt like I was being pulled to her. Like I was meant to me looking into those eyes for the rest of my life. She seemed to feel it too and took a step back into my personal space.

 

"Who are you?" she whispers, more to herself than to me. I was wondering the same about her.

 

"Well, your you two are done with the eye sex..." Tamsin says, interrupting Lauren and I's stare off. "I'm gonna go and check on D-man."

 

"It was nice meeting you!" I yell after her and watch as she hops over the bar and walks through the doors into the kitchen.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah." she waves me off making me chuckle softly.

 

When I turn back towards Lauren I find her hungrily eyeing me. Now that's something I defiantly haven't seen in a long time. 

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" I ask with a smirk when she blushes, realizing I caught her admiring my body.

 

She simply nods and sits down next to me and smiles warmly, "I would love that."


	3. Chapter 3

There was so much that I needed to know. Who is Lauren Lewis? How did she know my father? Why didn't my mother tell me that my father helped open a jazz bar? And those where just the main ones. I just want answers because I was already smitten with this woman and I need to know more, but she isn't saying anything. So, I decide to finally go to my mother's house. She would probably give me the answers I need.

"Kenzi you coming?" I ask once I'm dressed and downstairs.

She looks up from her fashion magazine, "What?"

I chuckle, "I said are you coming?"

"Sure, where we going?" she asks sitting the magazine down and walking over to me.

"My mom's."

She smirks, "Finally gonna have that talk with her?" I nod, "About your dad and all that?" I nod again, "You think she's gonna give you the answers you need?" I shrug and grab my keys. "Okay this silent thing, ain't gonna work for the Kenzinator okay? So say words yo."

I laugh, "She'll answer my questions Kenz, and after we are done there in going to take you to go see the bar. It's beautiful."

"As long as you're buying drinks I'm in babe." she says and slaps my ass, "Now let's get this show on the road! Move it move it move it!"

When we get to my mothers as expected she was ready to answer all of my questions. "This is why I've been trying to get you to come and see me." she chuckles and motions for us to sit down with her. "Bo, your father was going to tell you all of this before he passed. He wanted to be the one to tell you because it was partly a present for you, but he never go the chance." she sighs sadly. "I actually didn't know about it until a few months ago when I got the papers from the lawyers about transferring the property of to you. They are still sitting in my office actually. Anyway, a few years before your father passed he met this woman, Lauren, at some jazz bar. He said that she was performing at some low end, low budget club and she deserved a better shot." Mom laughs as she remembers, "He said that and I quote 'With legs like those she should at least have a bigger stage.'" the pulls a chuckle from Kenzi and I because that's something my father would say. It was nice to know that he and my mother could talk about who they found attractive and still trust that neither of then would break their vows. "So he talked to Lauren and said he could give her a better opportunity. Co-owning a jazz club. As you can imagine she was skeptical. She thought he was being a pervy old guy, but me going in there with him one day settled that completely. So she took him up on the offer and it's been going strong ever since." she smiles proudly and takes a sip of her sweet tea.

"But why didn't he tell me? Why are you waiting until now to tell me?" I ask, still confused on that one little snippet.

"Yeah Mama A, I thought you told yo girls everything."

Mom laughs at Kenzi, "Well, after Emily I figured Bo just wanted to focus on her for a while. I thought she wanted to focus on getting her life back together before she started anything new."

I stare at my hands sadly, "That was four years ago mom."

"That may be true but sometimes you act like she died yesterday." She places her hand on my knee, "I just want to see you happy again pumpkin, and you know Em would say the same."

I nod. She was right, mom was usually always right. Emily would tan my ass if she knew that I was wasting my life sulking over something I had no control over. Hell, Kenzi does it everyday.

"Now, what do you say you bring those papers to Lauren and you two talk shop?" mom smiles and stands. "Plus she's a real looker, just like you like em."

I roll my eyes and stand with my mother, "You and Kenzi are going to be the death of me with this 'get back out there' shit." I say with a chuckle.

"We do no such thing." they say in unison and start laughing as I roll my eyes.

After mom gives me the papers and we finish catching up I take Kenzi over to the bar. It wasn't too late but I knew Lauren would be going on soon.

"Wait until you see her Kenz." I gush as we approach the bar. "Hey Dyson."

"Bo, hey, who's your friend?" he asks and nods to Kenzi.

"I would be the one and only single best friend, who I'm sure Bo-Bear has mentioned once or twice." Kenzi says and flutters her eyelashes.

"She actually hasn't said anything about you, but that's probably because she was too busy staring at Lauren." he chuckles and shakes his head as he cleans another glass.

Kenzi elbows me, "Why didn't you tell me about the hot man candy?"

"Because, that hot man candy is spoken for." I say with a smirk and point behind her. Dyson was snuggled up with a good looking dark man, they were laughing and flirting with each other. I really hadn't noticed the two men until just now.

"Dammit. The good looking ones are always gay." Kenzi huffs and flags Dyson down to take her order.

The man follows him and sits next to me, "Hey lil mama, you must be Bo. I'm Hale." he holds out his hand with a charming smile. "Dyson was telling me about you."

I shake his hand and smile, "It's nice to meet you too Hale."

Kenzi slams down a shot and groans, "Why do both of you have to be hot and gay?" she complains. "Mama needs to get laid."

Hale chuckles, "Sorry lil lady, I'm in a happily committed relationship." he smiles sweetly at Dyson who returns the same smile and slides a whiskey to me. "But I will pay for your drinks tonight."

"And with that I am not sad anymore." Kenzi says and turns back to Dyson, ordering another drink.

"So Bo..." he starts.

I chuckle, "So Hale..."

"You seem to be very taken with this place and a certain blonde hottie if Dyson tells me right." he nudges me with his elbow playfully.

"You could say that." I say with a smirk as I sip my whiskey. "But if we were talking hypothetically I'd say that I am very taken with a certain blonde hottie."

"What blonde hottie?" I hear a sultry familiar voice say behind me, causing me to turn around.

Of course it was Lauren standing behind me, looking as delicious as she every did in a black cocktail dress and I didn't hide my open staring. "You know the jazz singer type." I say nonchalantly and shrug. "You wouldn't know her."

"Bo babe, please, you have to taste this drink!" Kenzi says and pushes my shoulder, already tipsy. "It's like a firecracker..." she stops when she lays eyes on Lauren. "Well, hello tall tan and gorgeous. You must be the Lauren that has my besties nickers in a twist."

"Kenzi!" I hiss and elbow her side.

She just shrugs and pushes the drink to me, "Come on, just a sip."

"No go away." I chuckle and turn my attention back to Lauren. "Are you not performing tonight?"

Lauren shakes her head and smiles, "Not tonight, your mother called and told me you were coming to talk to me."

"I was going to try to enjoy my night a little before we talked shop, maybe even wait until tomorrow afternoon." I say as I look over the rim of my glass.

She smirks and takes the glass from me, finishing off the last few gulps at once, "Dance with me." she says and holds out her hand.

I chuckle, "I can't dance Lauren, I have two left feet."

"Well it looks like your about to learn." she says and holds out her hand. I look from her hand to her smirking face and back. "Come on. I don't bite...hard." she says lowly and I give a shiver.

"Go on Bo, you heard the woman." Hale says encouragingly with a playful wink.

I bite my lip and take her hand, "Fine, but if I make a fool of myself it's all your fault."

I let Lauren lead me to the dance floor, "I won't be to elaborate." she smirks and starts to sway from side to side, one hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand.

For some reason I found my heart beating faster than normal as she pressed my body into hers. "Um, I um, I bet you're glad to have a day off." I stammer as Lauren studies my face intently.

"I actually like performing but I decided I could use a break tonight." I smile and nod nervously, "You are beautiful." Lauren whispers, her eyes glued on my face.

I roll my eyes and blush slightly, "Coming from the woman who is making me feel like my hearts going to explode."

Her smirk still planted on her face , she brushes some hair out of my face, "I'm not lying, and I hope you don't mind when I say that I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you."

I finally look into her beautiful eyes and sigh. How was she having such an effect on me? I feel like a bloody teenager again.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I whisper and lean in slightly, waiting for her to the same.

"Good." she whispers and brushes her lips lightly against mine.

I become putty in her hands just as Kenzi yells my name, "Bo help!" Dammit, always a cockblock. "He's stealing my drink Bo, help!"

"Ignore her." Lauren says and kisses my neck when I turn to face Kenzi, who is trying to get her half empty glass away from Dyson. I almost melt into a puddle right there but Lauren's firm grip at the small of my back was keeping me up and standing.

"Bo!" Kenzi yells and I hear a few customers groan and look in her direction.

I turn back to Lauren and look into her dark, desire ridden eyes and kiss her cheek, "As much as I want to continue this, and believe me that's a lot, I need to get her home." I smile apologetically. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lauren sighs and lets me go, "See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I rush out of my office looking at my watch, damn, I'm ten minutes late. "Looks like I'll have to go in this." I sighs to myself and look down at my grey pants suit. It wasn't that's this outfit wasn't cute or anything, it's really sexy but business-like at the same time. The problem with it was that I was supposed to go to The Sax tonight and watch Lauren preform. She would be on in about ten minutes and it takes fifteen to get from the courthouse to the club. "Dammit." I swear and hurry to my car. I hope she doesn't think I'm ditching her. Well, she didn't know that I was coming but still.

Okay, so five minutes isn't a big deal to most people but to me it is. I'm always at least ten minutes early so five minutes late to me was like fifteen.

My cell starts to blare in the passenger seat as I pull out of the parking garage, "Dennis speaking."

"BoBo are you coming to get me?" Kenzi asks.

I groan, "Kenzi I'm just now leaving work, I don't have time. I'm already going to be late."

I hear her smacking on whatever food she is and whines, "So you aren't comin to get me?"

"No Kenzi I'm not. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright Bodacious, tell the boys I said hey."

I smile, Dyson and Hale seemed to really hit it off with Kenzi while we were there. They were all silly and quirky so it was no wonder that they got along so well. "I'll tell them Kenz. See you later."

"Later. Byeeee." she squeals before hanging up.

I toss the phone back in the passenger seat and shake my head. That girl has some serious issues.

"Bo! Hey!" Hale greets me with a hug as I walk into the bar.

I hug him back, "Hey Hale, how are you today?"

He shrugs, "I'm alright, D is acting like the ass that he is and decides to ruin my day with his jealousy BS."

"Awe, I'm sure you guys will smooth it over." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Yo gurl is here tonight. She just went on break but she'll be out again soon."

I beam, "Great, I'll just go get a drink." I say and pat his shoulder as I pass him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Bo." Tamsin I believe her name is, says as I take my usual spot at the bar.

"Tamsin right?" I check and she nods. "How are you?"

She shrugs, "Eeh. Dyson's in a shit mood cause Hale was talking to some dude."

I shake my head and chuckle, "Hale was just telling me something like that."

Just as Dyson walks up Tamsin says,"If you ask me I'd say he's on his man periods as of late." not knowing that Dyson was standing right behind her.

"You know Tamsin if you want to shit talk out of that asshole in your face you should do it while the person is in front of you." Dyson bites back angrily.

"You need to get the stick out of your ass then." she says and walks away towards where the dressing room was. I wonder when Lauren was going on.

"Hey Dyson." I say shyly, not wanted to get my head chewed off like Tamsin just had.

"Hey Bo, I'll get you your whiskey."

I tap the bar top with my fingertips, "Actually, can I get a Georgia Peach? I need something sweet tonight."

Dyson smirks, "I'm sure that's not the actual sweet thing you want, but I'll get it for you anyways."

My face blushes slightly as he refers to a certain blonde that has been in my every thought. No woman or man was ever broken down my defenses and gotten under my skin so quickly. Even Emily didn't have this strong of an effect on me when we first met. It was the exact opposite actually. Upon admitting this to myself I feel bad slightly. My feelings for Em where always strong, I've loved her but what I was feeling right now was nothing like what I ever felt for her. What surprised me even more is that I barely knew Lauren, I haven't even had a full blown date or conversation with her. So how in the bloody hell is she making me feel so damn strongly. Ugh, this was so frustrating.

"Here you go Bo." Dyson says with a smile. "The first one is on the house." he says with a wink.

Hale comes up next to me and Dyson's smile falls slightly, "Babe, can you get me a beer, please?"

Dyson scoffs, "Why don't you ask your good buddy Johnny to go and get you a fucking beer."

"D, we already talked about this. You have to control your jealous." Hale says calmly.

"I'll control my jealously when you show me I have no reason to be jealous, idiot." Dyson spits and throws his towel down on the bar top before storming off.

"Shit." Hale swears and goes after him, leaving me by myself at the bar.

That was going to one hell of a fight and even better make up sex. Those two were too cute for words. If you'd look at them you'd think they were best friends but if you really looked you'd know that they weren't. You could tell by their flirty glances or their random touches that it was more than a friendship.

From my understanding, Hale was an architect and well Dyson worked at the club. Two completely different jobs and two completely different people. Dyson was slightly controlling and acted on his emotions. While Hale was laid back and logical. The perfect combination for a relationship in my eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the stage Flora singing, Fever."

Oh god I love this song.

The song starts and a spot light is shown at the edge of the stage where a long, cream colored leg pops out sensually. "Oh, woo, oh. You give me fever...fever oh, ooh, hoo, oh." Slowly the legs runs up to a seemingly naked hip before revealing a striking Lauren. Dressed in a skin tight black dress with a slit all the way up to her hip, she sensually slides from behind the wall and glides to center stage to a microphone stand, walking with the beat of the music. If someone ever said there was ever a creature more beautiful than Lauren...god I wouldn't believe it. Ever.

You give me fever

Fever in the morning fever

Fever when it's late at night

You give me fever

Fever when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

You give me fever

Fever in the evening

Fever all through the night

You give me fever, yeah

Fever when you're with me

Fever when you love me

Lauren runs her hands up her lean curvy body and through her curly blonde hair, looking out at the crowd with a heated glance. Good god, someone get me a bucket of ice. If this were a cartoon is be one of those dogs that hop up on the table howling and whistling while pounding my foot on the bar top, my eyes and heart beating out of my body. The whole nine yards.

He's so sweet

He's so good to me

He's so intelligent

He's so confident

My baby so damn sexy

My baby put the fever on me

My baby knows just what to do

You got be boiling past one hundred and two

You give me fever

She starts to sway her hips and walk off of the stage, winking and smiling at a few people, sliding up against them sensually. I feel a gust of jealousy punch me in the gut as she seems to stop at every other person that isn't me.

Never know how much I love ya

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so had to bare

You give me fever

When ya kiss me and fever when ya hold me tight

You give me fever

In the mornin and fever all through the night

My baby so damn sexy

My baby puts the fever on me

My baby knows just what to do

And got me boilin past one hundred and two

Give me fever

Ooh

She sways with a couple who was dancing closely together before continuing her walk through the room smiling.

Everybody's got the fever

that is something you all know

Fever isn't such a more thang

Fever started long ago

Her eyes lock on mine and it's like someone has stolen the breath out of my lungs and the beat from my heart. Now I was feeling like I was actually getting a fever as beads of sweat formed at the small of my back.

As she approaches me with those delicious legs she continues her singing, spreading my legs to stand in between them while running her hands through my hair and over the front of my dress shirt.

Romeo loved Juliet

And Juliet felt the same

When he out his arms around her

He said Julie baby you're my flame

Turns around and slides down my body slowly as she sings her next lines.

Thou give me fever

She slides back up and hovers above my lips, her back still to me.

When we kisseth

A fever with the flaming youth

Her hand runs up her body and through her hair.

Fever I'm on fire

Fever yeah, I burn forsooth

Lauren looks back at me with a knowing smirk and wink, making her way back up to the stage.

Captain Smith and Pocahontas

Had a very mad affair

When a daddy tried to kill him

She said Daddy oh don't you dare

He gives me fever

With his kisses

Fever when he holds me tight

Fever

I'm his Mrs.

And Daddy won't you treat him right

Finally back up at the stage, Lauren stands at the microphone stand, her hands running slowly up the stand or her body as her song comes to a close.

Now that you've listened to my story

Here's a point that I have made

Chicks were born to give ya fever

Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade

They give ya fever

When ya kiss em

Fever if you live and learn

Fever until you sizzle

What a lovely way to burn

What a lovely way to burn

What a lovely way to born

What a lovely way to...

Burrrrn

Fever

She winks and the spot light shuts off and the music fades out.

"Wow." I murmur to myself, nearly being chocked by the cloud of lust Lauren had encrypted around me. God it's hot in here. Uncomfortably hot actually.

Tamsin, whom I didn't even realize had come back to the bar, starts to laugh uncontrollably. "I don't see why you two haven't jumped each other yet." she breathes out through her laughs while doubling over. "Really, how are neither of you pregnant yet from all that eye sex?" she asks as she catches her breath, chuckling a bit more.

I grab my drink and take a big gulp of the icey beverage to cool me down. Which doesn't work at all. This was absolutely ridiculous. I felt like I was literally thrown into the top of a hot sauna.

Air. I needed air.

"Where ya goin lover girl?" Tamsin asks as she take a sip of her beer.

"I need some air." I say as I walk briskly out of the club door.

Leaning against the brick wall I take a few deep breaths as the cool summer night air brushes against my skin like feather light kisses.

Once my breathing is back to normal I sigh heavily. God that was hot. Better yet, Lauren was hot. Those long legs on display and walking around was like a fantasy come true. It was like she literally stepped out of a Vogue magazine. I've never wanted someone so much in my life, and it wasn't so much as the physical. I was drawn to Lauren in more ways than sexual. If it that wasn't the case I would've stopped coming to the club long before now. Anytime I did think of someone in a sexual way I would abruptly stop talking to them. It made me feel like I was cheating on Emily. But this time, oh my, this time was so much different than the others. Emily wasn't even on my mind while Lauren was performing. Instead I was thinking of Lauren in my bed, wrapped up in my burgundy sheets with that sexy smirk in her face. Or Lauren pressed up against a wall somewhere in my apartment. Anything that I could do with Lauren was coursing through my mind, through my veins. I had to have her or I would explode.

"Bo?" I hear a small voice approach me with caution, I didn't need to open my eyes to know exactly who it was. I could feel her. "Bo? Are you alright?" she asks, her voice laced with smugness and concern.

I sigh heavily and lift my head to look at her, "Yeah, I'll be fine." To my surprise she was in a simple v-neck and faded shorts paired with some white converse. I thought she looked adorable. "You off work?"

She looks down causing her hair to curtain her face, "Um, yeah. I did my spot then was going to come and talk to you about those papers your mom gave you but Tamsin said you stepped out for air."

"Oh, um, yeah, they are in my car." I point behind me. "I'll go and get them."

Just as I start to walk away she grabs my wrists, "Actually, do you want to go grab a bite to eat...or something..with me?" she smiles shyly. It seemed as if Flora was indeed a different person than Lauren. Flora was confident, aggressive. Lauren was quiet and shy. Or so it seemed. "I mean you do to...if you um...don't want to."

"No, I'd love to." I smile and take a few steps towards her. "There's a dinner not too far from here, you could ride with me and I can bring you back to get your car when we are done."

She nods with a smile, "Okay that sounds like a plan."

My smile gets wider, if that was even possible at this point and I motion towards my car, "After you."

When we get to the diner Lauren and I slide into a booth, "Um, you can order what you want. It's on me." I say nervously.

"Bo I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking I'm offering." I smile and shrug. "Plus, Paula gives me a special discount."

As if on cue I hear, "Bo!" being yelled behind me.

"And that would be Paula." I tell Lauren with a laugh and then turn to were the noise came from.

Paula was from Texas, she was the typical Texan grandmother type. She was round and short with big grey hair and ruby red lipstick. I started coming here when I was in college to study and she's adopted me as her second daughter since then.

"Bo, darlin where on earth have you been?" she asks as she approaches us.

I get up from the booth and get pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Hey Pauls. I'm sorry I haven't been by, I've been busy with work."

She lets me go and looks at me from arms length, "I swear every time I see you you get more and more beautiful." she shakes her head and looks at Lauren. "Hello there, I'm Paula Jenkins. The owner of this fine establishment." she introduces herself with an inviting smile.

Lauren chuckles and holds out her hand, "I'm Lauren, it's very nice to meet you. I haven't ever been to this diner but I love it already." she smiles her charming smile and I find myself melting as I sit back down in the booth.

"Oh darlin, any friend of Bo's is a friend of mine." Paula directs her attention back to me and winks, "Everything's on the house, my little Bo hasn't been in here in a while."

"Pauls you don't have to do that."

She waves me off and kisses the top of my head, causing me to blush as Lauren smiles warmly at me, "You know your like another daughter to me darlin', don't worry about it. Bridgette will take y'all's order when y'all are ready."

"Thanks Paula." Lauren says as she walks back to the counter.

I smile as I watch Paula disappear into the kitchen before turning to Lauren, "When I was in college I would come here to study because all of the diners close to campus were always packed. Her daughter is in the army and apparently I remind Paula of her so..." I shrug. "It's like my home away from home here."

For a second Lauren just studies me with a peaceful smile on her face. What was she thinking? "You know, I have to say, I am more taken with you than I should be. I mean I barely know anything about you besides who your parents are and that you're devastatingly beautiful." she blushes lightly and looks down at her fidgeting fingers, "I'm sorry. I'm um...I'm never really this open with people." she confesses.

I still her hands and give them a light squeeze while looking into her golden eyes, "It's okay, I know what you mean."

She smiles and takes her hand from under mine to trace her fingers lightly over my knuckles, "It's like there's this pull to you and I don't know how to explain it Bo."

A small smile plays across my lips, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one feeling like this. "Hey BoBear." Bridgette says eagerly as she approaches the table.

"Hey Bridgette." I say, never taking my eyes off of Lauren, who shifts under my attentive gaze. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Sure." she breathes out.

"Alright, two large chocolate shakes and a large chili cheese fry with some of Paula's special sauce stuff."

Bridgette laughs, "Bo, you do know that there ain't nothin bout her sauce that's all that special right? It's just..."

I look up at her with a pout, "Don't ruin it for me Bridg."

"Fine it'll be right out." she says and bounces away.

Once she's gone Lauren finally meets my gaze, "We should probably get started on that paper work before the chili fries get here."

"Sure." I say and grab the folder I had brought in, laying out the papers. "Okay, really I don't even want to take the club away from you. From what it looks like it's doing great with just you running it."

"Well thank you." she smiles proudly.

"So I was thinking, how about I sign the paper but be the silent partner...or something ya know? You run it but if you need help or anything like that then I'll help out." I look up from the papers to Lauren's face as she ponders my offer. "I mean, I seriously am fine with just coming in to watch you and enjoy the people at the club. But if you need help...or whatever...I could always help out with...that."

Lauren nods and taps her index finger on her chin as she stares out into space, "I'd be okay with that. Since Evony and Vex are trying to buy the place from me I think this would be good."

That's news to me, "Someone's trying to buy the club?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Evony and Vex own the strip club a few blocks down. They need more space and The Sax has more space so..."

Wow. It was true, The Sax was certainly a big club. It was the biggest of the jazz clubs in Jersey so I can understand why this Evony and Vex want it.

"What are they offering?" an irrelevant question.

"It doesn't matter because the club isn't for sale." Lauren says harshly.

I hold up my hands in surrender, "I know it's not for sale, Lauren. I'm sorry if I implied that. I'm just wondering how badly they wanted it."

Lauren's shoulders slump slightly, "Well, if I can't get the bank off my ass they'll get the club either way." she sighs heavily. "I got a notice from the bank today stating that if we can't come up with fifty grand by the end of next month they are going to take the club. It takes is two months to even get a fourth of that." I see her jaw clench and her eyes glass over, "I won't let them have the club. Not without one hell of a fight. I've worked too hard and too long to have someone come and take it from me. If I have bang down every bank door in this state I will but I will not sell." Her eyes were filled with determination, I could tell she was a very passionate person. Yet another reason I was attracted to her.

I place my hand over hers to calm down her growing temper, "It's okay, I won't let them take the club." I squeeze her hand to make her look at me. "I promise." she nods and sighs. "How much of the money to you have so far?"

Lauren sighs again heavily, "Well...so far I have seven grand, give or take a few hundred."

I nod, "Okay, that's good. It's better than nothing. I have someone who can bring more profit into the club."

"And how much is that gonna cost me?" she asks as our shakes and fries get placed in front of us.

"Thanks Bridgette." I say with a smile.

"No problem, send Kenzi by okay?" she asks hopefully.

I chuckle, "Sure thing." I smile and turn back to Lauren who has already started to dig into the fries. "It won't cost you anything actually. I have money that my father left me in case of an emergency. This seems like an emergency."

Lauren stops mid chew, "Bo that's your money. I can't let you do that."

"Well good, because since I am co-owner and all I can kinda do that." I say with a smirk as I look at her through my eyelashes.

"Touchè." she says with a chuckle. "What do you have in mind?"

I rub my hands together with a wide smile, "Okay, so I think the problem with The Sax is that not very many people know where it is or that it exists period. We have all this space that isn't filled because we aren't on the map. I was thinking giving it some promotion and remodeling a bit. Nothing too drastic, just enough to catch people's attention, modernize it a little while keeping it's old timey feel to it."

Lauren nods, "Okay, who are you hiring for all of this?"

"Kenzi." I say popping a fry into my mouth and moaning slightly at it's deliciously flavor.

"Um, do you think that's the best idea?" Lauren asks cautiously, "I mean no offense to your 'bestie' but from the way she dresses I wouldn't trust her with picking out my shoes."

I giggle, "Have you ever heard of Kenzington McCorrigan & Company?" I ask.

Lauren's eyes widen, "Of course I have! They are like the biggest remodeling and designing practice there is!" she places her hands over her mouth, "If they could get a hold of the place we would have absolutely no trouble saving the club."

I nod with a smile at her sudden enthusiasm, "That's Kenzi's business. She owns it."

Suddenly Lauren starts chocking on the fry she just ate and her face turn red. I stand and lay her back, "That's not possible." she chokes out as she coughs and tries to catch her breath.

"As impossible as it seems it's the truth." I chuckle and sit back in the booth as she catches her breath, "Kenzi isn't just my best friend, she's my adopted sister. Everything my father provided for me he provided for her. She wanted to go to school for interior design and that's exactly what she did. She started off as an intern at this other company that went bankrupt a few years ago, one of the CEO's saw some of her doodles and gave her a job on the spot. Not long after that she started her own business and it has grown into all that it is now." I smile proudly. Kenzi really did work her ass off for her job. If you look at her it doesn't seem like it but when Kenzi sets her mind to do something she gets it done no matter what. That's one reason I loved her so much.

I look up and find Lauren crying, "Hey..." I say and reach over to cup her cheek, wiping away her fallen tears, "What's with the water works?"

"I'm sorry." she chuckles and sniffles, "It's just...Bo...you don't understand how much this means to me. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"No need for thanks. I'm happy to help." Is what I said, but what I really wanted to do was ask her out on a date or something. I would wait though, just to test the waters and make sure I wouldn't be wasting my time on someone who doesn't feel the same way, not that I can control it at this point anyway.

"Yeah." she chuckles and places her hand over mine, leaning into my touch. "Really Bo...thank you."

I stare into her eyes adoringly, receiving the same look in return. I don't think I've ever been looked at that way. I feel like she's looking straight through me and all the walls I have built up over the years. Surprisingly I welcome her gaze with open arms. I welcome the feeling of feeling something again. "I won't let you lose your club Lauren. That's a promise I can keep."


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the diner I dropped Lauren off at the club and we parted our ways without any incidents. Everything in my body was screaming for me to grab her and kiss her breathless. I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't want to rush things. I want to savor this feeling that she gives me. She makes me feel at ease, our conversations aren't forced, everything just feels so natural being with Lauren. So...right. It was something I haven't felt in a long time.

We had decided to trade numbers and our constant flirting back and fourth seemed to just happen, not that minded it one bit. That night was still fresh on my mind and the fact that I didn't scare her away or that she may possibly feel the same just made me feel good again.

Lauren: Hey there beautiful :)

A wide smile spreads across my face as roll over on my bed and quickly compose a response. After a long day at work a little time to relax was always nice.

Me: You aren't too bad yourself ;) how was your day?

Lauren: Oh you know same ol same ol. I was thinking about going out tonight somewhere besides The Sax.

Me: Is that so? Anything interesting?

Lauren: Only if you come ;)

Me: Are you asking me or telling me ;)

Lauren: That depends on how you like it...

My jaw hits the floor and for a second I think about taking it a step further but decide against it. I was supposed to be taking things slowly. Then again, there wasn't anything wrong with a little flirting.

Me: I am yours to do with as you please. What time?

Lauren: I'll keep that little fact in mind ;) um how about eightish?

I smile widely, Me: Okay, I'll see you then.

Lauren: Great, get ready to shake what ya mama gave ya ;)

"Yo! Bo!" I hear Kenzi scream as she slaps my arm.

She scares the shit out of me and I'm sure that it shows on my face, "What the fuck Kenzi? What do you want?"

She folds her arms over her chest, "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. Who the hell are you texting?"

I hold my phone to my chest, "None of your business." I say, trying to contain my smile.

"From that smile that's been an your face it doesn't seen like no one." she teases and makes her way to my bed, "Wanna tell me who?"

Shaking my head I slide over so she can lay next to me, "The only thing I'm gonna say is that she invited me to go out tonight and I am going."

Kenzi lays closely next to me and lays her head on my shoulder, "Come on BoBo, don't leave ya girl out tha loop."

I chuckle and twist my arm to rest against her cheek, "Just let me enjoy it for a little while. I'm not sure if it's a serious thing yet."

She nods, "Okay, I can deal. Just be careful. I know how much you love when you commit and I don't want someone to break your heart."

"I know Kenz. I just...she's making me feel again and...I wanna enjoy it while it lasts. However long that's gonna be." I pat her cheek softly and nod to myself.

Kenzi puts her hand over mine, "Okay, well what time are you going out with this mystery woman?"

"She said eight."

Like a daisy in the spring, Kenzi jumps up and trots over to my closet. If anyone could make me look my best it was Kenzi, it's like fashion and designing was in her blood. "Do you know what you wanna wear?"

I shake my head, "No, pick something out for me."

Kenzi squeals with delight and claps her hands together, "Okay okay." she says with a wide smile and puts a hand over her eyes, having her other hand over the rack of dresses, "Eenie, meanie...mineie...Bo." she says and drops her hands on a strapless red leather dress. "Damn I'm good." she says and takes the dress out, laying it across my bed. "Now the accessories."

Watching my sister fly across my room picking out my outfit makes me think of Lauren and the conversation about the club. "Hey Kenz?"

"Yeah babe?"

"How would you like to remodel a club?"

Stopping dead in her tracks she looks up at me with an eyebrow corked, "That depends...what club?"

I smile, "The Sax."

"Wait, you mean the one you now are co-owner of?" I nod, "Is Lauren okay with this? I don't wanna just go and mess up ya girls groove."

I chuckle, "Yeah she's fine with it. We need to bing in some more money and a remodel seems like the best idea. And since you are the best interior designer in the state..."

"Honey I think you mean world." she corrects with a roll of her eyes as she ponders. "I'll totally do it."

I pull out my phone to text Lauren with a wide smile, "Great, I'll tell Lauren."

Kenzi gasps suddenly, "OMG! It's her isn't it?! The mystery woman?! It's so totes Lauren!"

"Kenzi don't be stupid." I say, trying my hardest to hide my smile.

"It's totally her." Kenzi says smugly. "It's written all over your face sweet cheeks."

I sigh and let my smile spread across my face, "Okay fine. Fine! It's her, so what? It's not like it means anything." just as I say that my phone digs.

Lauren: Can I call? I'm a bit bored.

Before I can respond I get another text.

Lauren: I mean...if you're not busy or anything...

Me: I'm bored but not busy :)

"Get out." I tell Kenzi as she lays the rest of my outfit out on my bed.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" she asks and my phone starts to ring.

"Besides Lauren's calling me and this is my room."

She scoffs, "You know this is why mom always yelled at you for being such a bitch."

Once she's out of the room I pick up the phone, "Hey you."

Lauren chuckles, "Hey back, what are you doing?"

"Just let Kenzi pick out my outfit for later."

"Anything good?" she asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hmm, I'll let you be the judge of that." I smile and start to strip out of my clothes, there was about three hours before my nondate with Lauren but there wasn't anything wrong with taking a little more time to look perfect.

There's a pause before Lauren speaks again, "You know, I'm not used to feeling what you're making me feel."

I pause my movements and focus on her voice, "Oh? And what feelings are those?

She laughs nervously and I think it's adorable, "Well, um, a strong one is lust. That's a really big one, but the one that stumps me the most is the attraction to your mind. I think I can ignore the lust but a woman with a beautiful mind as well is a weakness of mine." I sit down on my bed as she continues, "The way you look at life and the people around you makes me want to get to know you. Get to know how you came to be the woman you are now." she sighs, "It sounds cheesy but I want to get to know you better Bo...in more ways than the sexual."

My face erupts in a wide smile, "At least I know it's not one sided." I say with a nervous chuckle.

I hear rustling in the background before Lauren responds, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There's a pause, it's not awkward pause but I feel the need to hear her talk, to reassure me again that I'm not the only one in this, "Um, so I was wondering...do you want me to come and get you? Or we could meet at The Sax..."

"I can meet you at the club, Kenz wants to see the guys so I can kill two birds with one stone." I say with a smile and go into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Okay great." she chucked nervously. It amazes me that she can be this sexy, confident woman but turn into a shy school girl in two seconds flat. I find it adorable to say the least. "I guess I'll see you at eight?"

"See you at eight Lauren." I say lowly and hang up the phone. Once I do I call out for Kenzi.

"What?!" she screams from downstairs.

"I'm taking you to see the boys so go get dressed!"

"Woo! You don't have to tell me twice!" she screams back and I here her room door open and close.

Turning back to the bathroom I smile as I strip off the remaining garments on my body, tonight was going to be a good night. I could feel it.

Kenzi and I were running about ten minutes late because Kenzi decided to change her shoes four different time. I don't know what was with that girl, it was always the shoes or the outfit. At least I looked hot. My red strapless leather dress, knee high gelled boots, a black collar that Kenzi said I had to wear with it, dark make up that made me look like danger and my hair was curly. Kenzi really let me have it tonight to say the least. I told her that this wasn't a date but the only time she offered to get my outfit, hair, and make up ready was when she thought otherwise. I wasn't complaining of course, I just hoped Lauren like it.

I had let Kenzi drive us to the club because I can't drive in these bits as much as I loved them, so that gave me the perfect opportunity to text Lauren.

Me: Sorry we are running a little late...Kenz was being a diva...

She didn't take too long to text me back.

Lauren: It's okay, I can talk to Dyson about some stuff while I wait.

Me: Are you ready for tonight?

Lauren: More ready than you know.

A wide smile spreads across my face and I slip my phone back into my clutch, god I was nervous.

"Hey Bodacious you excited?" Kenzi asks, bouncing slightly as we turn down the street to the club.

"Is that another word for nervous? Because if it is then yes." I sigh as my knee bounces up and down.

Kenzi laughs, "Omg you're so cute!" she reaches over and pats my knee, "Don't worry BoBo, from how Lauren looks at you I'd say your not the only one."

I quirk an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you?" Kenzi asks skeptical before shaking her head in disappointment, "Bo...Bo, she looks at you the way I look at pizza. Soon as she see you it's like...it's like she only sees you." she chuckles and parks the car in the parking garage, "I can tell she digs you did but that doesn't mean she won't hurt you. You don't know her and she doesn't know you. Just...promise to be careful."

I smile and nod, "I promise I'll be careful."

"Good, now let's get this party started and cranked to eleven!" she says with a shimmy and exits the car.

I follow her into the club with an extra sway in my hip. Why did I ever stop wearing this dress? It made me feel like I could seduce anyone with a single touch and just survive off of sexual energy. My body was something that begged to be stares at in this outfit and with each step I held my head a little high and pushed my chest at a bit further. I felt sexy...in every since of the word.

"Bo?" Kenzi's voice pulls me out of my head. "Tone down the sexy a bit, your aura is out if here."

I shrug, "I feel like my old self for once, I'm not toning down anything." I smirk and brush past her to walk into the club.

Instantly it's like all eyes turn towards me, including Lauren's, and a sly smirk takes home on my face. "I've got you now." I think to myself and start my strut to the bar. God I felt hot and I know it shows in my form.

"Lauren, hey." I say deeply and slide next to her, swaying my butt as her eyes slowly take up my body.

"Yo Hotpants, you're tongue is hangin out your face." Kenzi says with a smirk as she sits next to me.

"Um...sorry...hey..." her eyes settle on my slightly exposed cleavage, "boobs."

"Huh?" I ask with a smirk just to see her squirm a little.

Lauren shakes her head to clear her thoughts, "Um, nothing hey."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You okay?"

She nods quickly, "Yeah...I'm great."

"Bo, Kenzi!" I hear hale call out as he walks towards us, "How are two of my favorite ladies?"

"I for one am fine." I say and smile.

"That's an understatement." Lauren says under her breath but I still hear it.

"Bo you are looking red hot tonight." Dyson says making me blush. "Doesn't doesn't she Lauren?"

Lauren snaps out of her head and looks at Dyson questioningly, "What?"

Dyson chuckles, "I said, doesn't Bo look nice?"

She looks at me and her eyes once her eyes roam, except this time she starts to bite her lip, "Bo...you look..." her tongue peeks from between her lips, "You look amazing."

My eyes darken as I watch her and let my own eyes roam her lithe frame. Lauren was dressed in a short black dress that seemed to stop at the bottom of her delicious ass. The dress had short sleeves and was really low cut, not that I was complaining. Her hair was back in a tight ponytail and swayed with her every move. God she was sexy. Beyond that actually. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Jus scissor already!" Tamsin blurts out, causing me to shoot a glare at her.

I feel Lauren's hand on my forearm, "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." I say with a smile that is returned.

"Great lets go." she grabs her keys from the bar top.

Kenzi spanks my ass as I follow behind Lauren, "Don't hurt her too bad BoBo."

"I make no promises." I say with a wink and confidently stride out of the club. Get ready Lauren Lewis, it's time for trouble.


End file.
